The present invention relates to a remailable or two-way envelope adapted to be used after its first mailing to return an enclosure, payment or the like. Such envelopes are particularly advantageous for direct mail solicitation, wherein the return mail flap may be preaddressed and provided with return postage, and for business use in billing customers where the return mail feature promotes a prompt remittance by the customer.
The basic requirements for such an envelope include ease of manufacture on high speed equipment, suitability for use with automatic stuffing and sealing equipment, a relatively uncomplicated means for preparing the envelope for return mail use and flexibility of design for use with preaddressed billing statements, computer cards or address labels. Envelopes which incorporate one or more of the above noted desirable features are known, however the prior art envelopes suffer from a variety of defects. Examples of such prior art two way envelopes include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,558,040 and 4,288,028. Nevertheless, although the desired requirements for a two way envelope are known, only the envelope structure disclosed herein provides each of the desirable features necessary to achieve the stated results.